Arrapago Remnants II
Category:Salvage is an alternate enemy setup in Arrapago Remnants. It still takes place in Arrapago Remnants, but the monsters and progression are different. Requirements *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire complete *1-18 people (all must possess Remnants Permits) *Level 96+ Restrictions *Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry. Note The following maps are placeholders. They show the level 75 salvage zone. The map itself is the same but the mobs are different. First Floor The Runic Lamp past the first door will contain 10 pathos unlocks. These unlocks are chosen by player individually by targeting the Lamp and selecting which unlocks they want. The unlocks are in set numbers. The Lamp Unlocks: *Weapon x2 *Magic *Ability *Subjob *Additional Magic OR Ability OR Subjob (equal chance of each) *Any combination of 2: **HP, MP, Body, Ranged/Ammo, OR Weapon (3rd weapon from this slot is rare) *Any combination of 2: **Head/Neck, Hands, Earring/Ring, [Back/Waist, Leg/Feet, STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, INT, MND, or CHR SE Wing *Leech x4-5 per room: Range/Ammo, Rings/Earring *Lamia Dartist x2 in Halls 1 & 3: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs NE Wing *Vulture x4-5 per room: Sub Job, Head/Neck, Back/Waist *Lamia Dancer x2 in Halls 1 & 3: Magic, MP, Hands NW Wing *Vulture x4-5 per room: Sub Job, Head/Neck, Back/Waist *Merrow Kabukidancer x2 in Halls 1 & 3: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs SW Wing *Leech x4-5 per room: Range/Ammo, Rings/Earring *Merrow Shadowdancer x2 in Halls 1 & 3: Magic, MP, Hands Random Wing *Chigoe Stinger x1 in Second Hallway of random wing. **Can only be aggroed/attack after whichever wing it appears in is completely cleared. As such it would be advisable to have one party member scout for this NM immediately if you are planning to kill it. **Drops Umbrage Plans and possible Cotton Coin Purse. Second Floor The room in which you start is determined by the teleporter you took up from the first floor. Like the first floor, each wing has a certain type of mob and will be the opposite of the same wing on floor 1. You may not access any other wings than the one you start in. Warp pad is in center area connected to all wings. SE&SW Rooms *Vulture x10 : Sub Job, Head/Neck, Back/Waist *Merrow Icedancer x1: Magic, Head/Neck, Sub Job *Lamia Dancer x1: Magic, Hands, MP NE&NW Rooms *Leech x10 : Range/Ammo, Rings/Earring *Merrow Chantress x1: Magic, MP, Hands *Lamia Dartist x1: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs Central Area Rooms * Archaic Gear x4: Spawned when both Lamia and Merrow in starting room are killed. One will be in each hallway. * Archaic Gear x1: Pops in warp pad room once the 4 initial Gear mobs are killed. Drops Bloodshed Plans. Small chance to drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite) Third Floor *'East/North Path' **First 3 Rooms: *** Qutrub x4 : Abilities, MP, INT *** Acrolith x1 : Will be in random one of first 3 rooms. Drops Umbrage Plans with a chance ot also drop Bloodshed Plans. **Fourth Large Room, Mix of Merrow&Lamia Types (20 total) : ***Merrow Chantress : Magic, MP, Hands ***Lamia Dartist : Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs ***Merrow Icedancer : Magic, Head/Neck, Sub Job ***Lamia Dancer : Magic, Hands, MP ***Merrow Kabukidancer: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs ***Merrow Shadowdancer: Magic, MP, Hands *** Archaic Gear x1: No Unlocks *** Archaic Gear x1: Pops after in warp pad room after killing Archaic Gear in the Lamia Room (Opening door to North warp pad seals door to south warp pad). Drops Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage Plans. Small chance to drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite) *'West/South Path' **First 3 Rooms, 4x Flytrap : DEX, MND, AGI **Fourth Large Room, Mix of Merrow&Lamia Types (20 total) : ***Merrow Chantress : Magic, MP, Hands ***Lamia Dartist : Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs ***Merrow Icedancer : Magic, Head/Neck, Sub Job ***Lamia Dancer : Magic, Hands, MP ***Merrow Kabukidancer: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs ***Merrow Shadowdancer: Magic, MP, Hands *** Archaic Gear x1: No Unlocks *** Chigoe Stinger x1: Pops after in warp pad room after killing Archaic Gear in the Lamia Room (Opening door to South warp pad seals door to north warp pad). Drops Umbrage Plans with a chance to also drop Bloodshed Plans. Fourth Floor Where you enter this floor depends on where you Warped from floor 3. The north and south sections of this floor are not connected. North Area * Northern Room ** Flytrap x10 : DEX, AGI, MND * Western Room 1 ** Acrolith x2 : No Unlocks but small chance to drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). ** Acrolith x1 : Pops when other 2 Acroliths are killed. Drops Umbrage Plans with a chance to also drop Bloodshed Plans. * Western room 2 **Lamia Dartist x2 : Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs **Lamia Dancer x2 : Magic, Hands, MP **Lamia Graverobber x2 :MND, Magic **Lamia Fatedealer x2 :CHR, VIT **Lamia Spoilator: x1 : Pops once all Fatedealers and Dartists are killed. Will use Eagle Eye Shot. Drops Bloodshed Plans. South Area * Southern Room ** Qutrub (BLM) x4 : Abilities, MP, INT ** Qutrub (DRK) x4 : Abilities, MP, INT ** Qutrub Devourer x1: Pops once the 4 DRKs are killed. DRKs use Sword, while BLM use Dagger. Will use Blood Weapon. Drops Umbrage Plans. * Eastern Room 1 ** Acrolith x2 : No Unlocks but small chance to drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). ** Acrolith x1 : Pops when other 2 Acroliths are killed. Drops Umbrage Plans with a chance to also drop Bloodshed Plans. * Eastern room 2 **Merrow Chantress : Magic, MP, Hands **Merrow Icedancer : Magic, Head/Neck, Sub Job **Merrow Kabukidancer: Abilities, HP, Feet/Legs **Merrow Shadowdancer: Magic, MP, Hands Fifth Floor Again the choice you made on Floor 3 dictates which side of this level you are on. They are not connected. However the mobs and drops are identical. Both Areas * 3 Small rooms: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Weapon, Range/Ammo, Body * Large Room: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Weapon, Range/Ammo, Body ** Archaic Rampart x4: One in each corner. Call Reinforcements will call 7 (SEVEN) Archaic Gears at once. It will only be used once per rampart. Drops 1-2 Alexandrite. *** Archaic Gears : Called to assist Ramparts. Unlocks - Magic, STR, DEX, INT. Drops 1-2 Alexandrite. Sixth Floor * Side Rooms: ** Archaic Chariot x2 : STR, INT, DEX, Magic * Main Room: ** Archaic Chariot x3 : STR, INT, DEX, Magic ** Armored Chariot x1 : No unlocks. But must be defeated in under 3 minutes from time of pull to access the Boss on this level. If chariot links or aggros it is possible to reset timer by lossing aggro such as if it link to a pet pulling one of the normal chariots or a THF can flee long enough to lose hate. Mob will use Mortal Revolution so shadows are advisable to avoid the stun effect. ** Archaic Rampart x1 on South Wall : Call Reinforcements : Will only be used once. ** Archaic Chariot x1 : STR, INT, DEX, Magic *** Khimaira x1 : Only appears if Armored Chariot defeated quickly enough. **** This mob uses all the normal Khimaira TP moves including immunity Fulmination at low HP. **** Will drop 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear with a small chance to drop a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). **** Genta Gote, Genta-no-hakama, Idi's Mask, Namru's Tiara, Neit's Pigaches Seventh Floor Which Boss you get depends on whether you popped the Khimaira on Floor 6. If you did not, you get the Khimaira here. If you did, you get Khrysokhimaira Elder here. When you enter the main room there will be a Rampart waiting. It will spawn whichever boss you have earned and then vanish. * Khimaira x1 : Appears if this was not spawned on previous floor. ** This mob uses all the normal Khimaira TP moves including Fulmination at low HP. ** Will drop 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear with a small chance to drop a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Genta Gote, Genta-no-hakama, Idi's Mask, Namru's Tiara, Neit's Pigaches OR * Khrysokhimaira Elder x1 : ** This mob uses all the normal Khimaira TP moves including Fulmination at low HP. Will also use Lithic Breath at low HP if target is in front of mob. This is weakness AND petrification. ** This version tougher on offense, but the same or weaker as the normal Khimaira on defense. ** Will drop 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear AND a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Ate's Cuirass, Genta Gote, Genta Sune-ate, Genta-no-hakama, Idi's Mask, Idi's Gloves, Namru's Tiara, Neit's Pigaches, Neit's Slops, Neit's Coat Once the boss is defeated you may exit via the warp pad in the side room. If you defeat the Khrysokhimaira Elder you get the title Solar Sage. No title is awarded for defeating the normal Khimaira. Walkthrough Area Drop Theme *Bloodshed Plans: **Archaic Gear F2 **Chigoe Stinger F3south (low%) **Archaic Gear F3north **Acrolith F3east (low%), F4 (low%) **Lamia Spoilator F4north *Umbrage Plans: **Chigoe Stinger F1 & F3south **Archaic Gear F3north (low%) **Acrolith F3east, F4 **Qutrub Devourer F4south *Level 45 gear is dropped by Khimaira & Khrysokhimaira Elder ** Ate's Cuirass, Genta Gote, Genta Sune-ate, Genta-no-hakama, Idi's Mask, Idi's Gloves, Namru's Tiara, Neit's Pigaches, Neit's Slops, Neit's Coat